My Fallen Angel
by The Wonderful Marshmallow
Summary: If an angel falls from Heaven and no one is around to catch him, does he really fall?... Uh yea. Right down to the seventh layer of Hell and into the clutches of the Anti-Christ himself. Rated M for very sexual reasons.Gay Sex Don't Like Don't Read!


AN: Christ, sorry for not uploading anything in like, forever! I've had like the worst case of writer's block ever, and whenever i had a good idea i just ended up leaving it a t quick summary and then forgetting it existed...oops? Anyway, here is my first Dip fic.

Oh and remember this contains GAY SEX. not your thing? Oh thats cool you can just click away then... now...All other i hope you enjoy!

* * *

My Fallen Angel

Damian chuckles as he licks a hot trail between two trembling shoulder blades.

"Ah!" oh he makes such delicious sounds whenever I touch him. The dark haired male nips at his partner's neck, receiving shudders and mewls in return."Hnn! Damian...Ah!" The anti-Christ smirks down at his fallen angel,writhing beneath him.

"Do you like it ,Pip? Do you want it? I've been teasing you for so long, you must be aching for release,aren't you?" The blond replies with a series of whimpers and frantic nods. Damian forcefully flips his angel over before staring deep into his eyes. "Beg for it." He commands as he swiftly removes Pip's halo and tosses it to the floor. Pip squirms and tries to avoid eye contact and the order given."say it ." Damian lightly digs his nails into the blond's soft white wings. Pip gasps in slight pain as the anti-Christ plucks a single feather from the beautiful array. He slowly trails the feather over pips neck and down his sides. The blond tries to wiggle away with no success. Damian forcefully holds Pips legs apart and teases the tip of Pips member with the offending feather.

"an~ n-no don't d-do that, ah!" Pip bucks his hips up as the feather is replaced by a hot wet tongue. Damian teases the head swirling around it before dipping into the slit.

"Sorry, that doesn't quite sound like begging. So I'll ask again,Pip, Do you want it?" All at once Damian engulfs Pip's weeping cock.. Pip's eyes bulge before he let out a beautiful scream of pleasure.

"Y-yes! Yes! I want it. I want you Damian. Ahhn! I want you inside me, please! Please, I cant stand it, I need you!Ah!" Damian releases Pip's angry red member with a wet 'pop'. With out a seconds notice The dark haired male jams three fingers into his angel's mouth.

"Suck." he orders. Pip doesn't hesitate. He quickly licks and laves making sure there was plenty of saliva to ease the preparation. Damian jerks his fingers from the seductive mouth and instantly shoves two into Pip's entrance. Tears stream down the blond's face as he tries to keep from screaming. Damian knows he's being rough and leans down to suckle a pert, pink nipple. After several agonizingly long minutes Damian adds a third finger, but Pip is to far gone to notice. Jabbing the blond's prostate for a final time before he removes his finger, Damian deems Pip ready. The anti-Christ pushes pips thighs up against his chest as the the blond holds his cheeks apart, inviting Damian in, in the most alluring way imaginable. Pip moans as Damian presses his hot dick against his lover's hole. Without a second thought, the dark haired man shoves himself in all in one go. For a split second Pip feels as if he's being torn in two, But that feeling is long forgotten when Damian, and his precise aim, stabs Pips prostate dead-on. The blond is instantly blinded by pure pleasure. Pip's arms shoot up and wrap around Damian's neck.

"M-move!" At the drop of a pin, Damian pounds into Pip's tight hole. Relentlessly attacking his prostate, the anti-Christ wrenches the most incredible sounds from the delectable person beneath him. Damian Swoops down and initiates a searing kiss, and swallows each intoxicating noise Pip gives him. Damian reattaches his mouth onto the nape of the blond's neck, giving Pip a chance to breath.

"D-Damian! I'm g-gonna come,Ahn!" With a final thrust Pip's comes screaming his devilish lover's name. Damian groans to his precious angel as he fills the blond with his hot seed. Damian collapses beside his angelic love, and pulls a panting Pip into his strong arms.

"I love you, Damian." Pip mumbled as he fell asleep. Damian kisses the top of the sleeping blond's forehead.

"I love you too, my fallen angel." Damian whispers back as he surrenders to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN: Psh. is it just me or did i end that very similarly to my other fic? I think i did. Anyway R&R and make me . happy PLEASE! i swear if u review i give you a real live invisible unicorn! Who the Hell doesn't want that?

ps:Flames only keep me toasty!


End file.
